


No Exit

by kylix



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-16
Updated: 2013-05-16
Packaged: 2017-12-12 02:11:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/805932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kylix/pseuds/kylix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The angels are falling and things are going terribly once again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Exit

**Author's Note:**

> Just a few short 50-word drabbles about the last moments of the season 8 finale, from the perspectives of Dean, Cas, Sam and Kevin.

It only took a moment for him to realize that he wasn’t out. A year until The End and he’d thought it was over and done with, that the angels had lost, that free will had won out; but it hadn’t. There was no out. There’d never been an out. 

_____

His human eyes wanted to revel in the falling lights. It was his fault. Again. The sounds as they fell and their wings burned away and they hit the hard earth filled his eardrums. He thought his head would collapse. He’d tried and tried, ignorant fish teaching its brothers poetry.

_____

It was like the world was ending all over again. Something burned against his chest, worse than before. He just wanted it to be over. Another apocalypse would be another job for the Winchesters, and he was sick and he wanted out. But there was no out. Not for them.

_____

At first he’d thought he’d set off an alarm. Dean must’ve forgotten to tell him something. The lights flared and the noise grated on his ears but then the map on the table lit up like Christmas and he knew the Winchesters had messed up. He was in it again.


End file.
